


First Impressions

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, basically this is my take on how they first met, rylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Ryland doesn’t go to bars. But when he does, he meets drunk emotional strangers he can’t leave alone. Oneshot.





	First Impressions

Ryland wasn’t the type to go to bars.

He much preferred staying at home, minding his own business and playing his video games. People were more of a nuisance than anything else, and if he could avoid contact with them, that was much more preferable. 

For as long as he could remember, he liked doing things on his own. He didn’t have to deal with others’ problems, he didn’t have to try and impress anyone, and he certainly didn’t have to get involved in anyone’s business but his own. Friends seemed exhausting; at least, his own family was, so friends couldn’t be much different.

Besides that, Ryland had learned at a young age that people were cruel. It wasn’t worth putting yourself out there for a person that would only use you and then dump you off when they were done with you. It wasn’t worth the emotional pain and eventual hurt. Things were much simpler if he kept everyone at a distance.

That was why he moved out as soon as he was able and worked from home. He rarely left his apartment and enjoyed his solitude. Sometimes his nosy landlord would try to poke his nose in, especially if the rent was late, but Ryland got along just fine without meeting his neighbors or even attending the BBQ his family was holding for Thanksgiving. Most of the time, he even forgot to send a card.

So it completely defied all his logic to be sitting there at that bar. The only reason was he’d had a rough day and, as he’d been out of beer after only drinking two, he was just tipsy enough to wander to the bar right around the corner and glance blearily around at the crowd.

Most of the guys there were preoccupied with the game playing on TV, which was fine with him. Less people to interact with.

A particularly loud guffaw caught his attention, and he turned to see a lanky man with curly hair leaning forward so earnestly he looked like he’d fall. He was far more drunk than Ryland, and seemed ready to pass out at any given time.

For no reason in particular, Ryland decided to watch him. The man kept making nonsensical complaints about the football game, all while ordering another beer. The bartender seemed to know the guy, as he seemed friendly.

Then the man turned and made eye contact with Ryland. Ryland quickly looked away, not wanting to have interaction, but to his horror the man haltingly stumbled off his barstool and started to make his way over to Ryland’s seat.

He stopped, swaying slightly as he assessed Ryland. “Nev’ seen you aroun’ here before,” he slurred, slinking into the empty chair beside Ryland.

“Yeah, don’t come here much,” Ryland muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

The guy didn’t seem to notice Ryland’s hostility, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. “I’m Alex,” he burped, offering a sweaty hand. “That guy calls me a ‘regular.’” Alex grinned, as though that were some sort of accomplishment.

Hesitantly, Ryland shook his hand, wondering how to escape. “It’s, uh, good to meet you.”

“How come you don’t come here?” Alex asked, leaning against the bar for support. “You’re so niiiice.”

Ryland laughed, unexpectedly, at that remark. “Nah, it’s pretty much the opposite. No one likes me.”

“What?” Alex seemed genuinely surprised, but Ryland decided that was just because he was drunk. “I believe you’re a suuuuper good person. But,” Alex wagged his finger, “you still haven’t told me _your_ name.”

Against his better judgement, Ryland obliged. “I’m Ryland.”

“Ryland!” Alex threw his arms out, gleeful. “That’s such a nice name!”

Ryland couldn’t help the grin that poked out. “Is everything ‘nice’ to you?”

Alex contemplated that, and the word cute flashed across Ryland’s mind. “No,” Alex ultimately decided. “Not everything. Just you.”

 _Wasn’t that ironic?_ Ryland thought. _I’m the opposite of nice_.

Just then, Alex pitched forward, and Ryland sprang up to catch him. “Whoa! Dude, are you okay?”

Alex hiccuped, looking up at Ryland, and to his horror Alex was crying. “She left me, Ryland. You understand, don’t you?”

Ryland carefully placed Alex back on his seat. “Calm down there, buddy. Do you need some water?”

“No,” Alex wailed. “I just need a _friend_ in this whole goddamn world!”

With this dramatic statement, he thunked his head on the bar. The bartender didn’t even flinch, and Ryland gathered this was a nightly occurrence.

Ryland hesitated. This was usually the part where he’d quickly make his exit while the weirdo was crying, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was something about this particular weirdo that made his heart soft.

“Hey, man,” Ryland said, patting his shoulder. “Do you want to come with me? You can crash on my couch until you feel better.”

Alex lifted his sticky face, staring at Ryland, and he was preparing himself for the “what the hell?” but instead Alex just sobbed again, throwing his arms around Ryland’s torso.

“I kneeew you were a good person, Ry. I love you…”

Ryland ignored the sniffly, gross sounds and picked Alex up, sliding some cash at the bartender for their drinks. He had no idea if it was enough, but the bartender accepted it without comment, so Ryland half-dragged Alex out towards his apartment.

This was no easy task, and Ryland felt exhausted by the time they arrived. He plopped Alex down onto the couch, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with a guest.

“Um…would you like some water?” he asked tentatively, and after a sniffly nod, he went off and got a towel so Alex could wipe his snotty face and a glass of water.

After cleaning himself, Alex snuggled into Ryland’s side, making him freeze. “You’re the nicest person I’ve met in a long time,” Alex murmured, burrowing his face in closer. “And you smell good.”

Ryland smiled, softly. It was the first time in a long time he’d felt affection towards someone, and to be honest it both excited and scared the shit out of him.

~~~

“Ryland’s a good person,” Alex said, swiveling his head to look at Sam. “I know he doesn’t act like it, but he really does care about people.”

“Really?” Sam asked, skeptical. “He seems like such a grump.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex said fondly, thinking back to when they first met, “he tries to act tough and solid, but really, he’s got the kindest heart of anyone I’ve ever known.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
